


LET IT RAIN

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Matina, Post 3x16 beginning Season 4, Secret Marriage now Public, Soap Opera, Suerra, Suerra baby, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: When It rains...you can seek shelter, or let the falling drops CLEANSEYOUCHAPTER 1  SUERRERA  (Station 19)CHAPTER 2  ROWATER   (Chicago PD )CHAPTER 3  VICLEY        (Station 19)CHAPTER 4   KIM BURGESS/Chicago PDADAM RUZEKADD'L CHAPTERS TBA
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera"/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. QUIETLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



[Nearly one Year after the RIDICULOUS events of 3x16, (which AGAIN, it pains me to even acknowledge), Andrea and Robert  
have re-dedicated themselves to their marriage, and have ADDED to their family of two. This first chapter is SULLYVANDY, I'll  
post Chapter 2, which is ALL VICLEY save for the odd exchange. Expect it to be as SPICY as this chapter]

The long shift is over at last (no fatalities) and the married couple of Herrera and Sullivan get into the sporty black BMW  
X7 he recently gifted her for her birthday and drive fifteen miles to their home (normally this drive is somewhat more complicated,  
post-pandemic, not so much)…once inside they climb the stairs and make haste toward the nursery, where they find Elena Herrera  
singing to baby Leopoldo (named for Elena’s father), who stares up at her, completely under her spell. 

It is RAINING THOUGH...HEAVILY

“Buenas, Mami, como almenecio (Morning Mommy, did you sleep well)

“Si hija, mi Nieto tan lindo no me di ningun problem, verdad Mi Rey?” (Yes, Daughter, my beautiful GrandSon, gave me no problems,  
isn’t that right My King)…ROBERTO, you look PALE, Mi’jo!” she jokes, embracing her Son In Law with genuine love and affection.  
“Oiga (Listen): I’m impatient for a little baby girl to spoil, so convince this one for me, eh?!”

“Okay, alright!”, Andy says, ‘nuggling’ her beloved baby. “Don’t plot behind my back!” She turns Leo, so that he can see his father,  
and the baby begins flailing his little arms and legs, and gurgling contentedly. “El quien es, Don? El quien es, hmm? Lo conoce? Es  
SULLIVAN, su Papa! Si es, si es! (Who’s THAT, Sir? Who IS that?! Do you know him? It’s SULLIVAN, your Daddy! Yes, it’s him, it is him!)  
Huuy, he’s getting heavy- here, ten tu hijo.” (take your Son). 

Both women watch (a little anxiously) when he efficiently takes hold of and cradles the infant in the crook of one muscled arm; they  
relax after this brief process is complete (even though he's held his little boy numerous times since his birth), the two Women begin  
the bi-weekly ritual of Elena arguing that she’s not too fatigued to drive home (her deceased husband had re-purchased the abode a  
year or so before his cancer diagnosis), and Andy insisting that she stay over, at least until the evening…9 times out of 10, Elena is  
easy to convince, as she finds it hard to pull herself away from Leo. 

Once she’s settled in one of their two guest bedrooms, the couple take their beloved baby downstairs to the kitchen. Andy’s Mom  
has helpfully chopped mango, apples, kale, strawberries for their smoothies; Sullivan mixes that fruit with protein powder in a blender  
while Leo works furiously on a pacifier (having refused his Mother’s offer of her breast). Robert helpfully offers to assist-he rather likes  
breast milk.

“My Mother’s just upstairs, Cochino! And respect your Son!”

“The basement”, he says in a low voice.” Leo’s paci has slipped out, and he snores softly. ”Keep ‘im in the same room with us.”  
Andy’s voice is low, matching her husband’s. 

PERFECT! They have a small bedroom down there, behind a closed door. The baby continues to sleep quietly; the lovers  
quietly and quickly slip out of their Clothing. Andy gets onto the bed, on elbows and knees-she licks her lips, anticipating the  
touch of her husband’s fingers and tongue: later his big _chascalala_ ...

Robert is just as eager as she is, pushing her legs a little farther apart and poking his tongue-tip into her, adding  
a tentative kiss, and once her wetness increases delving into her more fully. “Mi amor, mi amor” Andrea hums softly. When his  
tongue nips at her shy little pearl, she gasps “Vida, chupemela asi!” The tiny tot stirs and utters a single “gah” before going quiet  
once again. Grinning, Robert turns Any’s own words back on her, from before in the kitchen: “Shhh! Respect your Son!”, in a teasing  
whisper. And then he’s back at it: she tastes AMAZING! The Battalion Commander’s drags his wet tongue along the length of her slit  
and explores her now exposed clitoris. “Nooo!” she huffs, when his lips close on that sensitive nub and nibbles urgently. She pushes  
her fulsome buttocks against his face, and knowing her body as he does, the signals are there: she wants him to be MOUNTED…

He takes hold of her thighs and lines himself up for his initial plunge inward. When half of his largish, throbbing  
thickness fills and stretches her. Andy’s squeak, followed by a satisfied sigh, fills him with a jolt of pride… he stabs her with  
measured strokes, his cock fucking deep into her absorbing cunt, his balls beating upon the undersides of her plump, wriggling  
ass. His fingers dug into her ass cheeks as he pounds into her more urgently. Andy keeps her rear high and her torso low, in an  
attempt to accommodate the increased, determined onslaught of his large bore hose. Beads of sweat roll down their bodies; both  
husband and wife were gasp for air. Andrea can sense her impending orgasm, much larger than the previous smaller ones. As attuned  
as he is to her body and its nuances, Robert slows his thrusting, kissing her neck and back as they come to a stop. Andy mutters that she  
should check their Son, promising to make it quick. They share a lengthy soul kiss before Robert disengages.

She pads over to check on the baby; he wrinkles his nose and frowns when she leans close (his keen sense of smell, even  
at that age, likely picks up on the unfamiliar odor of sexual congress). He doesn’t awaken, and so Andy rejoins Sullivan on  
the bed (this time on her back)…she hooks her thighs over his when he re-enters her-they don’t take long to build a fast and  
energetic rhythm. Robert’s big hands slide over her ass, up her back, and bringing her close, he kisses her passionately; her firm  
breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples catching in the wiry hair. Their tongues dart and coil like snakes in each other’s mouths,  
and there’s still enough room for Robert to reach down and strum her clit with his thumb like a bass player, setting off the  
spark for the final big bang that she seeks that this man who UNDOES HER, ELECTRIFIES and fries her synapses never fails to deliver.  
Their bodies slap together, writhing and twining like snakes. They don’t stop until he explodes masses of cum deep inside her.  
“Ummmph, ummp!” they moan, their mouths locked together as their fiery lust ebbs. They don’t pull apart: they’re content to kiss and  
fondle one another, touching everywhere for the next half an hour

When it rains Let it rain down hard Cause when your shadow drowns You’ll be surprised what is found Traded in like a baseball  
card I don’t want to feel bitter I don’t want to grow hard So much more to do Let’s celebrate what we’ve done so far instead of what  
comes next always ripping at our hearts It ruins Fed up cause you can’t find the reason

WHEN IT RAINS-LIGHTNING DUST


	2. SO WARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Rojas, Intelligence's newest detective wants very badly to tell her partner/lover Kevin Atwater a secret that she has been withholding. Her fears are that Kevin will reject her once he knows the truth.

How to approach it? What words can express her shame, her inner turmoil? NONE CAN-and she's terrified that he'll leave her. She has  
to come clean, though a relationship built on a lie will eventually crumble and fail. If that happens, she may as well die, because he is the  
man who saved her life, who showed her that she IS worthy of love (her first love, Perez,...after surviving the Chicago foster care system-  
32 foster homes! Life on the streets, scratching for food and shelter...19 years old and starving; on the verge of accepting Silk the Pimp's  
offer to be her 'manager* when Reyes re-united. She had known Reyes since she was eight (from the street, and one of the 32 fosters) and he  
took her in. Their re-kindled friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship, even after V discovered that Reyes' earnings are derived from  
the narcotics trade. Bit by bit she was drawn into "the game", and during a bust he takes the fall for her, which meant Rojas could become a cop  
without a criminal history to impede her. It nearly ended her when her role as an undercover detective resulted in Reyes' arrest.

Then she met **KEV** . And his friendship has been invaluable, as is his support. There was instant sexual tension, yet Kev did  
not push: el dejo que los sntimientos desarollaron naturalmente-He is _her person_ now...

He is strongly committed to do the right thing; the Intelligence Unit tends toward whatever the company line is, whether it’s what is best for  
Intelligence, or the operators in that unit, or whatever is better in the big-picture sense. The unspoken open secret when undercover in the unit  
is to do what it takes to gt the evidence or close the case. And she'd done that...WITH DARIUS WALKER. No relationship should begin with secrets  
secrets: "Baby. When I was undercover with the um...with Darius Walker, and um-Baby, I-"...

An index finger pressed gently her against lips stop her confession, and he says the words that gladden her heart: "It doesn't matter. Sarge  
wants what he wants, and he..knows where to apply pressure to that end. That was before us; NOW...we'll have to figure out how to work around  
that-and we will."

"I want you...NOW" Vanessa whispers before their their lips join like magnets.

He seats himself on the edge of the bed, his long thick ebony dong and balls quivering with anticipation. The gloriously naked Vanessa  
Rojas climbs up and seats herself on his lap, denying herself (for the moment) the chocolate-ty goodness that is Kevin Atwater;s sweet, sweet  
dick meat. She lifts herself up just enough so that his bloated cock-head kisses her wet lips, and her back arches in pure pleasure. She tires of  
this game very quickly, and levers herself up so that his mighty spear can pierce her heated core. He never seems to tire of kissing her, or fondling  
her firm C cups...or her BIG BIG ROUND AND JUICY BUTTOCKS..a lewd squelching sound, due to her extreme wetness. Neither care: V can 'post'   
up and down on him, all the base of him.

"I wanna do this all the time", she moans, her small teeth nipping gently at his lips. "Can we? C-can we do it all the time, Kev?"

"Que tu crees, Hmm!? Que tu crees!" (What do you think?)

Suddenly he stands, and Vanessa yelps because this changes the angle and depth of his thrusting!

His hands grip her hefty bottom and uses it to lift her up until only the tip remained inside...and DOWN...neither journey is more delightful than the  
other. Their flat abdomens collide against each other repeatedly-that, plus the gasps and groans of the two lovers, is the soundtrack of their intense  
WANT..."V-me tienes LOCO!" Atwater groans. His pace quickens, and V's dark brown pupils turn darken; the glorious sensation of hi incredible hard  
make her want to weep.

"DIOS...AY DIOS! Kevin, tanto te quiero; SHIT, I'm cumming", Vanessa practically sobs.

When her warm juices bathe his insistent spear the sensation was enough to make him burst. He shot load after load into her, and his vision  
started to go black around the edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> el dejo que los sentimientos desarollaron naturalmente  
> he let the feelings develop naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Cochino-pig
> 
> chascalala-meat pole/meat stick


End file.
